pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alabaster Marcone
Alabaster Marcone Lord-Captain of The Final Offer and Rogue Trader of Empire Age: 27 Imperial Years Features: Dark brown, short but styled hair, light blue eyes, shorter than average height (5'7"), stout but athletic build, no distinguishing piercings, tattoos or cyberware. Affectations: Typically dressed in well tailored suits of archaic design of imported Imperial fashion designers. Proudly carries his great-grandfathers ceremonial - yet functional - chainsword and laspistol pair. Has a well-known reputation as a gambler, womanizer, and socialite. In spite of his reputation, he is also a published author, and fearsome businessman, well educated at Elysium's highest academy. History: As the second son of Sigmund Marcone, Alabaster was never supposed to be a Rogue Trader or commander of a starship. That path belonged to his older brother Sebastian Marcone, three years his senior. Sebastian was, in essence, everything Alabaster was not. Tall and fair, Sebastian excelled at athletics, impressed his professors at the academy in sciences and philosophy, and earned flight officer training at the local garrison. Sebastian was worthy of what he earned without needing to be his father's son and heir to board's chairmanship to do so. Sebastian met his love, Jayne Walker, at the garrison, and so strong were his feelings that he abdicated his inheritance of a whole world for a post as Commander of the Air Group - or CAG - on board his father's ship, The Final Offer. Alabaster grew up in his brother's very deep shadow, and he realized it from a young age. This meant that when growing up, he never expected to surpass his brother and seldom tried, except when it came to the arts. Alabaster read book after book, and grew more eloquent with each one. By the time university was on the horizon, Alabaster's suave debonair nature made making friends easy, and his humiliating practical jokes, cutting wit, and self-serving nature made making enemies even easier. When Sebastian traded the boardroom for the cockpit, Alabaster shone. He went to manage his father's interests ruthlessly, and effectively, weeding out weakness, ironing out inefficiency, and cutting deadweight. Until the workday was over. Suddenly the heir-apparent, Alabaster was at the centre of Elysium's high society. Alabaster found his word was better than law, his friends were now his lieutenants, and his favour was the most powerful currency on the planet. The Marcone's youngest son, Matthias, who was ten years Alabaster's junior, was safely sequestered in the Imperial Mission, learning the important lessons of salvation and piety, and Alabaster was set to shape the world in his image. The elite of the planet struggled to impress him, offering the finest of luxuries, entertainments and daughters to curry his favour. Until his selfish older brother Sebastian had to take it all away by entering a hypersonic tumble and cratering all over the capital's spaceport. The Final Offer had returned to the homeworld, and his father was to collect a ceremonial key from his old friend and right-hand Rufus Casius, and pass it to Sebastian. That was all that had to happen and the world was Alabaster's. But in a blur, a funeral was had for the officers lost from The Final Offer's crashed shuttle, days of mourning passed, meetings were held, and for the first time, Alabaster was intimidated in his father's boardroom. The fate of the planet and maybe the SubSector was depending on The Final Offer, and The Final Offer needed a Marcone. Now Alabaster stands in The Final Offer's Observation Dome, looking up at the planet that was once his, and for the first time feeling the weight of his name. Back to The Crew Of the Final Offer